In vehicles with internal combustion engine, powertrain mechanisms are utilized between the crank shaft and the gearbox shaft for transmitting the movement, obtained in the engine, to the wheels. Said powertrain mechanisms are designed so as to transmit power and so as to damp the vibrations occurring.
Said powertrain mechanisms have a drive plate which rotates between the fixation plates and the holder plate positioned between the crank shaft and the gearbox shaft. While the holder plate and the fixation plate are preferably connected to the engine, the drive plate is connected to the gearbox. In said embodiment, the holder plate and the fixation plate provided on the engine side are connected to the crank shaft. The drive plate is connected to the gearbox shaft. Accordingly, if the engine shaft and the gearbox shaft are coaxial, the powertrain mechanism functions in a firm manner. However, in practice, it is not possible that the engine shaft and the gearbox shaft are provided in an accurately coaxial manner. This may lead to undesired contact of the drive plate to the other features in the powertrain mechanism during the operation of the drive plate.
As a result, because of all of the abovementioned problems, an improvement is required in the related technical field.